darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
67
Burke tells Carolyn he was wrongly convicted, and that Roger is guilty. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Even daylight cannot dispel the dark suspicions that constantly hover over Collinwood and over all of Collinsport. Maggie is furious with Burke and realizes that there are connections between Burke's prison sentence and her father's change, both 10 years ago. She and Carolyn wonder if Burke really was capable of murder, again Carolyn defends the accident idea. Burke shows up. Carolyn and Burke talk about telling the truth and its aversion for the residents of Collinwood, with her being the only possible exception. The Sheriff questions Sam. Sarah Johnson shows up to demand to know who killed Bill Malloy. Maggie and Burke are cold and he puts Carolyn off for a phone call. Mrs. Johnson tells the Sheriff that Malloy had a temper but wouldn’t have killed himself any more than he would have had an accident. She tells him that Malloy ordered a special breakfast early the next morning because he had a lot of things to do. Mrs. Johnson reports that Bill's whole life was the Fleet, the Cannery, and the Collins Family... they were his life and death and she clearly resents it. Sam shows up at the Diner and talks to Maggie about remembering when he left the house after she lays into him about attempting to get the letter from Mr. Wells. She wants to know if Burke wants to know, the Sheriff shows up and Maggie lies to him. She stands by her lie and Sam backs down, he doesn’t want Maggie to have to commit perjury. He admits he left at 10:30PM and Maggie gets fresh with the Sheriff. Burke tells Carolyn his version of the events of 10 years ago. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: I'm looking for Burke Devlin. The clerk said he's not up in his room. : Maggie: Well, I haven't seen him. And so far that makes my day just about perfect. I'll be just as happy if I never see him again. : Carolyn: Maggie, Mother told me what Burke said to you. I mean about your father and my uncle allowing him to go to prison for a crime he didn't commit. : Maggie: How about that? You know, maybe I do want to see him. The more I think about it, the madder I get. I just may slip a touch of rat poison in his coffee. ---- : Burke: There's David, he's not exactly George Washington. ---- : Carolyn: (as Burke arrives) Speak of the devil. ---- : Sam: (to Maggie) Don't be fresh, darling. ---- : Burke: (after asking Carolyn if she's ever been so drunk) No, no, of course you haven't. Dramatis personae * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → Background information and notes Production * First appearance of Clarice Blackburn and the character of Mrs. Johnson. * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode recorded was 70. * Location Footage: Exterior of the Collinsport Inn. * During the end credits, the ceiling light in the Sheriff's office is swinging about. * According to Kathryn Leigh Scott, this episode was recorded on a Sunday because "one of her favorite actors" had drinks instead of breakfast (Dark Shadows: Return to Collinwood, page 76). Story * Burke compares Victoria to the first great liar in the , , who was struck down dead. * TIMELINE: Day 7 begins, and will end in episode 70. Burke was a Collinwood last night. It was last night when when Sam attempted to get the letter out of the safe. Bloopers and continuity errors * At 10:59, actor Dana Elcar reaches for a cup on water cooler--discovers it's out of cups and ad libs a line: "sorry, I'm out of cups" smoothly recovering from a missing prop. * At 18:13, While talking to Maggie actor David Ford accidentally knocks over the salt shaker as Sam says he's going to leave her all his "worldly possessions" in his Will and he quickly picks it up. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 67 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 670067